


善感

by puun



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puun/pseuds/puun
Summary: 人間失格，影山留加，第一視角。無劇情可言。





	善感

——

最後的，最後的，最後一天。

依舊坐在課桌椅上的最後一天，那個沒有好好道別的最後一天，我沒有抓住你的手的那天。

天台很熱，有些像是印記的東西會永遠殘存在腦海，你的血，你被抽出的血跟針筒跳落地上時濺出的血滴，我最後最後清醒過來向你伸出手時的不安。

懊悔跟想念不會停止，只要我是這樣的人。

因此放棄，疼痛也不會消失。

愛人，心愛之人，我多想愛你。

小誠。

我沒有在確切的時間為了愛變成戰士。

這一切都像是被詛咒一樣，你很難不把它們當作某種暗示，一再的提醒你看清你自己。

蒼蠅是個詛咒。

今天的血一樣的流，我也不知道裡面有什麼，也很想知道裡面有什麼，打開我的腦袋，割開我的血管。我想用我的一切來換你，但是我從血液開始就是髒的，以前我認為世界讓我們變髒，錯了，是我決定讓自己如此污穢不堪。

蒼蠅是個詛咒，我自己下的詛咒。

牠們不走。

就算我後悔了，但代價依舊沒有還清。

得到痛很容易，人類如此善感，也十分容易麻木，刺激跟麻木都是本能。

我是如此疲憊。

小誠，我是如此腐敗，你是如此的美好。

我們都來不及長大。

我親手把你葬送了，你搖著頭，我卻依舊沒有抓住你。

蒼蠅在我腦中，無法麻木的衝撞，但總會平息。在我放棄之後，牠們就會停下來。我不想在想起你的時候，是混合了蒼蠅一起，你不該是個詛咒。你應該要美好而安詳。但我不知道怎麼拯救這一切。

你沒有拯救我，我也沒有拯救你。

我們算是什麼呢？

愛和我，和你。影山留加，大場誠，跟愛。還能有更壞的結果嗎？

我的腦袋說，要擁有我，就不能擁有你，可是你是我的一切。

我想我或許該放棄我自己，然後讓你成為你，就算我依舊沒辦法逃脫我的詛咒，無法逃脫疼痛。

我不該如此強迫。但我依舊活著，這似乎是某種強迫，但其實不是，我的代價就是繼續存在。

小誠，你應該在哪漂浮著吧，因為你的存在沒有消失。

我想化作天上的星星，燃燒自己，我想我能夠讓自己保持燃燒，這樣你的存在能夠一直看到，我也會一直存在到你真正消失為止。

end.


End file.
